


Семь тысяч над уровнем моря

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Год назад Скорпиус Малфой исчез из жизни Альбуса Поттера. Альбус много курит и пытается забыться, но одна мысль не дает ему покоя: Скорпиус может быть жив. И у Драко Малфоя, кажется, есть план.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Вся министерская рать [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Семь тысяч над уровнем моря

Альбус курит в форточку и почти не слушает, как Хьюго жалуется на очередного приставшего к нему в клубе придурка. Дым горечью обжигает легкие и губы, и от этого становится хоть немного легче. Если бы Скорпиус был рядом, он оценил бы иронию: курить, чтобы дышать. Или осудил, потому что это же Скорпиус, который на шестом курсе вырывал у Альбуса сигареты изо рта и смотрел так строго, что хотелось кричать. 

Мысли о Скорпиусе до сих пор причиняют боль, и Альбус едва не пропускает момент, когда сигарета истлевает до фильтра. Пальцы опаляет жаром, Альбус шипит и матерится сквозь зубы. Хьюго на секунду замолкает, но не выдерживает:

— Ну вот что со мной не так, Ал?

Альбуса так и подмывает ответить: все, мать твою. Но он сдерживается, потому что скотский характер — это исключительно его проблема, а Хьюго на самом деле отличный парень. Да и не Альбусу судить кого-то и обвинять в ненормальности. Ох не ему. 

— У тебя отличная задница и охеренная харизма, — подумав, отвечает Альбус и хмыкает: — Не будь ты моим кузеном, я бы с тобой тоже попытался замутить. 

— Слишком много информации, — морщится Хьюго. 

Хьюго не то чтобы гомофоб, но это определенно его больная тема. Может, потому что девчонки — идиотки, по мнению Альбуса, — вечно держат его во френдзоне. А может, из-за того что на пятом курсе к нему подбивал клинья однокурсник с Рейвенкло, и даже Альбус признавал — это было жутко. Тогда пришлось даже вмешаться и поговорить с рейвенкловцем по душам, наслав любимый мамин летучемышиный сглаз. Правда, Альбусу досталось сильнее, и Скорпиус таскал ему тупых шоколадных лягушек в больничное крыло два дня. Хотелось курить, а не есть дурацкий шоколад, но у Скорпиуса было такое лицо, что Альбус был не в силах сказать хоть слово о заначке сигарет в своем чемодане. 

Скорпиус...

— Расслабься, — тянет Альбус и щелчком отправляет затушенный о раму окурок вниз. Пытается проследить за ним взглядом, но на улице слишком темно, а тянуться ради этого за палочкой — лень и как-то слишком тупо. 

Хьюго с шумом захлопывает дверцу шкафа, и та протяжно скрипит. 

— В следующий раз не жди, пока тебя облапают, а сразу заряди жалящим, — советует Альбус и спрыгивает с подоконника на пол, рефлекторно отряхивая джинсы. С тем, как часто Альбус протирает своей задницей подоконник, тот совсем не успевает запылиться до черноты, как дома у Джеймса. — Ну или по яйцам, если позади тебя магл.

Хьюго закатывает глаза. Альбус действительно не понимает, в чем проблема: Хьюго достаточно хорош для того, чтобы его любили. Он не Альбус, который не нравится никому из-за дурного характера и проблем с доверием. И не Роза, унаследовавшая от отца эмоциональный диапазон, как у зубочистки. Но это Роза сейчас в Праге крутит роман с сыном атташе по межкультурным связям, а Хьюго снимает с главным неудачником семейства Поттер-Уизли квартиру в магловском Лондоне. Хьюго заслуживает намного большего, но почему-то у жизни свой взгляд на вещи. 

И Альбус Поттер слать хотел на хер такую жизнь. 

— Найджел заходил днем, — сообщает Хьюго. Зачем — черт его знает, потому что Альбус даже не уверен, что помнит, кто такой этот Найджел. 

Но Хьюго Грейнджер-Уизли — ответственный и до одури вежливый. Если его попросить что-то сделать, это будет готово в лучшем виде. Иногда Альбус думает, что не заслужил и его, но потом вспоминает, что они вообще-то кузены, и у них выбора особо не было, кроме как однажды подружиться. Подумать только, а ведь когда-то Альбусу была ближе Роза, а Хьюго — Лили. Теперь они держатся друг за друга и иногда за Джеймса, потому что Джеймс — лучший старший брат. И его Альбус, если честно, тоже не заслужил. 

Старший брат такие мысли и разговоры не любил. Он всегда говорил, что они семья, что бы ни случилось. И, если уж на то пошло, ничего и не случилось. И это была самая большая чертова проблема в жизни Альбуса.

Потому что теперь рядом не было Скорпиуса, а без него не было и Альбуса. 

Какой же он тупой придурок, что когда-то построил свою жизнь и свои мечты вокруг другого человека. Лили, когда узнала, удивилась: «Ты же слизеринец, Ал, ты был рожден, чтобы стать эгоистом».

Альбус эгоистом и был. И эгоцентриком до кучи. И много кем еще. Вот только к Слизерину это не имело никакого отношения. Потому что Скорпиус Малфой тоже был слизеринцем, но не эгоистом. 

— Ты в порядке? — обрывает его мысли Хьюго. Заботливый придурок. 

— Как и всегда, — усмехается Альбус. Он даже не лжет. Он всегда не в порядке, всю свою гребаную жизнь, начиная с рождения. Иллюзия порядка была блаженные три года в Хогвартсе, пока не случился четвертый курс, бал на Хэллоуин и слишком красивый Скорпиус с подведенными глазами. Альбус даже не помнит толком, кого Скорпиус тогда хотел изобразить, потому что пялился весь вечер на горящие глаза лучшего друга. Лучшего друга, который уговорил Розу Грейнджер-Уизли на один танец, а прокружил с ней по залу все четыре. 

— Завтра год, как... — начинает было Хьюго с очень тревожным лицом, и Альбус едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не грохнуть по нему стихийной магией. Он чувствует, как она клокочет в его крови и просится наружу. Ему хочется сломать палочку и свалить в Гималаи. Там, говорят, красиво. Скорпиус писал, что там лежит снег, который солнце окрашивает то в розовый, то в желтый, то в голубой. Скорпиус писал, что нашел клык ирбиса и вспомнил, как у Альбуса впервые вышло наколдовать телесного патронуса, пятнистую кошку с мощными лапами и хвостом. Скорпиус обещал привезти ему этот клык и, может, эдельвейс — если отыщет. 

Скорпиус обещал вернуться.

— Не надо, блядь, ладно? — все-таки огрызается Альбус и рассеянно тянется за пачкой сигарет в задний карман. Он знает, что курить так много — плохо, даже если ты волшебник. Джеймс отвесил бы ему подзатыльник, а Скорпиус снова посмотрел с укором. Но он, черт возьми, не может иначе. Так все еще легче дышать. Так он хотя бы пытается не задохнуться. 

Пачка, как назло, пуста. Сигарет дома больше нет — в конце концов, Альбус уже который месяц пытается бросить. Он чертыхается и виновато смотрит на Хьюго. Тот поджимает губы.

— Я схожу до круглосуточного. Все равно жрать нечего, надо хотя бы яйца на завтрак купить, — говорит Хьюго, и Альбус в который раз удивляется, что совсем не видит опостылевшей жалости в его глазах. 

— Заботливый придурок, — озвучивает недавнюю мысль Альбус и накидывает на плечи лежавшую неопрятным комком на полу куртку — осенью в Лондоне мерзкая погода. Хотя она всегда отвратительная, просто осенью раздражает Альбуса еще больше. — Вместе пойдем. Сдохну, если придется ждать, пока ты выберешь что-то приличное. 

Хьюго не спорит и идет в коридор за собственным пальто. 

Пижон, и еще удивляется, почему на него западают только мудаки. Секунду Альбус думает, достаточно ли он мудак для этого, но к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и он спешит сглотнуть вязкую слюну и отвесить себе мысленную оплеуху. 

На улице промозгло и моросит дождь. Хьюго ругается сквозь зубы, поднимая ворот пальто и ежась. Порыв ветра бьет в лицо и заставляет его уши заалеть. Ну конечно, зонт он не взял, потому что так и не привык смотреть за окно, а для пары заклинаний в магловском районе он слишком совестливый. Ответственный, мать его. 

Альбус вздыхает и делает это за него — ничего лучше заклинания-непромокайки для лондонской погоды не придумали. Хьюго бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но никак не комментирует, потому что уже привык — забота у Альбуса всегда какая-то кривая, неправильная и немного против правил. 

Где-то в стороне звенят колокола собора. Полночь. 

«С днем рождения меня», — мрачно думает Альбус и невесело усмехается, замечая, как дернулись губы Хьюго. Умница, запомнил наконец, что не стоит поздравлять Альбуса с днем рождения. Этот день он ненавидел с того самого бала на четвертом курсе. А недолюбливал — с тех пор как узнал, почему отец каждый год в его день рождения ходит на кладбище. Год назад Альбус этот день навсегда вычеркнул из своей жизни. 

В магазине они расходятся, потому что Хьюго отвечает за хозяйство, а Альбус — за весь остальной бардак. Пока Хьюго педантично выбирает яйца, помидоры и какие-то полуфабрикаты, Альбус подмигивает полусонному парню за кассой и выбивает скидку на шотландский виски — и без того самый дешевый. Парень соглашается в обмен на номер.

Альбусу не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать: Хьюго не одобряет. Его взгляд Альбус чувствует между лопатками, от него неприятно тянет затылок. Хочется спрятаться, хочется закрыться, но Альбус не позволяет себе потерять лицо — пока еще он на это способен и может ухмыляться. 

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — говорит ему Хьюго, когда они выходят обратно на улицу с пакетами в руках. Альбус поджигает сигарету беспалочковым заклинанием, затягивается и прикрывает ненадолго глаза. 

— Но ты никогда не пытаешься меня остановить.

— Потому что это бесполезно, — резонно замечает Хьюго и морщится, когда дым — безо всяких ароматизаторов и ментолов — сносит ветром ему в лицо. Хьюго иногда кажется, что он уже, как и Альбус, весь пропах горьким сигаретным дымом, и от этого больно. Ему тяжело видеть, как Альбус проебывает свою жизнь, но он совсем не представляет, что делать. Никто не представляет — уже год как понимать Альбуса абсолютно некому. 

— Верно, — в голосе Альбуса проскальзывают мурлыкающие нотки, и Хьюго хочется сбежать, потому что это никогда не было хорошим знаком. Альбус пугает его гораздо меньше, когда ругается матом, смеется над тупыми шутками и тащит в постель очередного случайного незнакомца. — Скорпиус пытался. Иногда получалось.

Имя Скорпиуса Альбус произносит так ровно, как будто он ничего для него не значил. Хьюго невольно думает, как долго тот тренировался говорить это имя так просто. Раньше Альбус никогда не говорил о Скорпиусе таким тоном. 

Хьюго считает, что Альбус слишком надолго застрял на стадии депрессии.

— У Джеймса тоже иногда получается, — говорит Хьюго и надеется, что этого хватит, чтобы сменить тему. Дым снова прилетает ему в лицо.

— У Джеймса всегда все получается, должно же хоть в чем-то ему не везти? Хотя бы иногда, — Альбус то ли ведется, то ли делает вид. Он подносит сигарету к губам, и Хьюго видит, как дрожат его пальцы. — Не смотри так на меня, Хью, — просит вдруг Альбус поломанным, треснувшим голосом, и Хьюго становится еще более жутко. — Не надо. 

— Я просто... действительно не знаю, что сказать. 

— Он писал, там красиво, — Альбус роняет слова одновременно с сигаретой, и окурок искрами разбивается о землю. Почти тут же затухает, прибитый каплей дождя. Так же затухает и взгляд Альбуса. — И обещал привезти мне клык ирбиса. А нахера мне этот клык, если я без него даже дым не могу наколдовать, не то что телесного патронуса?

Хьюго не представляет, что на это ответить. Поэтому просто молча идет рядом, пока Альбус нервно кусает губы и делает вид, что влага на его лице только от лондонского дождя. 

— Я должен был быть с ним, — говорит Альбус, когда они уже почти дошли до дома. — Должен был уберечь. Подохнуть вместо него, в конце концов. 

— Ты не...

— Виноват, Хью. Если бы меня не отстранили, я был бы там. Мы бы вместе тащились на восемь тысяч метров с этими дурацкими крюками, «кошками» и тяжеленными рюкзаками за спиной. Вместе засыпали, глядя на закат. Вместе сгинули бы посреди этих снегов или, может, нашли бы сраный эдельвейс. Я не знаю, Хью, может, нам вдвоем повезло бы больше? Может быть, после нас нашли бы не только гребаный рюкзак с пачкой неотправленных писем.

Альбус ожесточенно впечатывает кулак в стену возле двери в подъезд, сбивая костяшки до крови. Механически цепляется этой же рукой за белым пятном выделяющийся клык на шнурке. Хьюго пугающе четко видит ободранную кожу и выступающие капли крови, но Альбус даже не морщится. Хьюго кажется, что тот разучился чувствовать после того, как год назад получил сову из министерства с требованием явиться в отдел для знакомства с новым напарником. Потому что Скорпиус Малфой исчез под лавиной, обрушившейся на их небольшой отряд на семи тысячах. 

Альбус злится, на самого себя злится, потому что больше — не на кого. Если бы из той экспедиции вернулся хоть кто-то, Альбус злился бы на него. За то, что не доглядел, за то, что выжил, за то, что не смог спасти. 

Все в их отделе знали, что Скорпиус и Альбус работают в тандеме. Они понимали друг друга иногда даже без слов, они были единым слаженным механизмом, способным расколоть любой, даже самый капризный артефакт, задобрить и, если надо, — разрушить. Артефакт, фонивший в Гималаях, заметили тоже они. Аномалию засек Альбус, когда в очередной раз по просьбе Скорпиуса проверял магической фон в этом районе с помощью банальной карты и зачарованного маятника. Скорпиус тогда откопал где-то газету времен первой магической, в которой рассказывалось о крушении магловского самолета в Гималаях и исчезновении пилота и двух пассажиров. По слухам, самолет перевозил некий артефакт, за которым охотился Гриндевальд. 

Артефакт действительно был, и он фонил так сильно, что подняться на вершину неподалеку от места крушения самолета не мог никто уже десятки лет. Он был из капризных, и первая посланная за ним группа бродила вокруг подножия несколько недель, но так и не смогла подняться выше трех тысяч. Фонило сильнее всего на восьми. 

Альбус видел, как у Скорпиуса горели глаза. Скорпиус был самым настоящим гиком, когда дело касалось сгинувших в истории артефактов. И Альбус месяц требовал у министерства разрешение на повторную экспедицию и выбивал финансирование. Его отстранили за два дня до телепорта в Бангладеш после того, как он врезал начальнику их отдела Октавиану Гремли. Врезал за дело: Гремли хотел отправить их в Гималаи, сэкономив на защитных амулетах, единственной возможной помощи, когда нельзя было пользоваться палочками. Дешевые амулеты из Лютного могли стоить им со Скорпиусом жизни, и Альбус не мог допустить, чтобы хоть что-то было не так. 

Это в конечном счете стоило Альбусу всего. 

В министерстве сочли, что фингал под глазом Гремли — повод для внутреннего разбирательства. Альбуса отстранили на месяц, а Скорпиусу в помощь выделили двух авроров. Хотя чем они могли помочь, не представлял никто — пользоваться какой угодно магией рядом с артефактом подобного рода было небезопасно. Альбус со Скорпиусом были готовы идти наверх без палочек, авроры — вряд ли. 

Он был уверен, что кто-то из авроров допустил ошибку, и все полетело к черту. Скорпиус бы не ошибся — он знал, как работать со своенравными артефактами. Он даже Альбуса называл так иногда и шутил, что только с ним Поттер и может работать.

Так, в принципе, и было.

Альбус не продержался и месяца, потому что Скорпиуса и авроров даже не собирались искать, объявив точку в Гималаях закрытой зоной. Небезопасной. Запретной. 

Не помогли даже связи Драко Малфоя.

Альбуса выперли из отдела, когда он назвал министра мудаком в присутствии прессы. Альбус ни капли не жалел.

...Утро тридцать первого октября встречает Альбуса тупой болью в висках. Что-то методично стучит, и Альбусу хочется крикнуть Хьюго, чтобы он прекратил — что бы он ни делал. Но он открывает глаза, тяжело моргает и видит за окном нахохлившегося филина, который выглядит оскорбленным. 

— Годрик, — узнает филина Альбус и, поспешно вскочив с нерасправленной кровати, открывает окно, впуская птицу. Филин презрительно ухает и протягивает лапу с привязанным к ней пергаментом. На когтистой лапе поблескивает перстень с гербом семьи Малфоев, и Альбус криво улыбается, отвязывая письмо. Годриком филина назвал пятнадцатилетний Скорпиус, заявив, что это смешное имя. Филину имя не подходило настолько, что было и правда смешно.

«Есть портключ до Бутана и проводник в Непале, — читает Альбус аккуратный почерк Драко Малфоя и чувствует, как болезненно сдавливает горло. — Камин мэнора открыт».

Руки дрожат так, что Альбус невольно сминает записку, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце колотится так быстро, что шум крови в ушах оглушает. Альбус потерянно щурится на филина, вычищающего перья прямо на пол, отстраненно чувствует, как бьет ветром по босым ногам, но не может пошевелиться.

Потому что если Драко Малфой достал портключ...

Дверь в комнату открывается, но Альбус даже не замечает. Заспанный Хьюго замирает на пороге и тревожно спрашивает:

— Ал? Что случилось? 

Альбус не отвечает, потому что на виски давит только сильнее, и он не помнит даже, как дышать. Он едва ли может вздохнуть, потому что если Драко Малфой достал телепорт, это значит...

— Альбус! — окликает его подошедший Хьюго и встряхивает, ухватив за плечи. — Черт, Альбус, дыши, ладно? Ал!

— Он что-то узнал, — выдавливает вдруг Альбус и с силой цепляется за руку Хьюго. Хьюго наверняка больно, но он терпит, потому что Альбус пугает его. Он почти готов отправить патронуса в Мунго.

— Драко Малфой что-то узнал, — говорит Альбус и как-то разом встряхивается, возвращая осмысленный взгляд и расслабляя хватку на запястье Хьюго. Как будто фамилия «Малфой» действует на него, как нашатырь.

— Что...

— Мне нужно к нему, — бормочет Альбус и лихорадочно оглядывается, отступая назад. — Я... Хью, скажи моим, что я уехал. Придумай что-нибудь, ладно? Мне правда нужно.

Альбус аппарирует как был — босой, во вчерашних джинсах и мятой после сна футболке. Когда он успевает прихватить палочку, Хьюго не замечает, но это и не важно, потому что Альбус точно ввязывается во что-то опасное, и... Хьюго читает оброненную на пол записку, смотрит вслед вылетевшему в окно филину и тоже аппарирует — в единственное место, куда мог пойти Альбус. 

Старый дом на Гриммо встречает Альбуса тишиной, прерываемой только тихим сопением портрета Вальбурги Блэк и поскрипыванием половиц на втором этаже. Он пробегает мимо портрета и лестницы в гостиную с камином, едва не врезается в выглянувшего из кухни Джеймса, хватает горсть летучего пороха, бросает в камин и на грани слышимости выдыхает: «Малфой-мэнор».

Джеймс с недоумением смотрит, как фигура брата исчезает в вихре языков пламени. 

— И что это было? — спрашивает он пустоту, которая почему-то отвечает запыхавшимся голосом Хьюго:

— Малфой-мэнор. Старший Малфой где-то достал телепорт до Бутана. 

— Что? — Джеймс оборачивается на голос и видит взъерошенного Хьюго, у которого на щеке все еще виднеется след от подушки. Хьюго протягивает ему пергамент, одного взгляда на который хватает, чтобы запаниковать.

— Черт возьми. Они что, собираются отправиться в закрытую зону?

— Джей, мы должны что-то сделать, — беспомощно говорит Хьюго. Но Джеймс и так знает, что должны. Сказать родителям для начала. Поднять на уши Аврорат. Остановить Альбуса, пока он не наделал глупостей. 

Вот только Джеймс понимает некоторые вещи про Альбуса получше многих и знает, что это — путь в никуда. 

— Пошли, — бросает Джеймс и тащит Хьюго к камину, чтобы отправиться следом за братом в Малфой-мэнор.

Бумажная, насквозь магловская карта Манаслу лежит на столе в кабинете Драко Малфоя, вся покрытая пометками, исчерченная стрелками и комментариями. Драко выглядит так, будто не спал несколько дней подряд, и наверняка так и было. Альбус выглядит не лучше и нервно курит, избегая взглядов, которые бросает на него Джеймс. Хьюго смотрит на карту и не представляет, как Драко удалось все это узнать, проанализировать и составить наиболее безопасный маршрут до отметки в семь тысяч, где группу Скорпиуса год назад накрыло лавиной. 

— Почему вы думаете, что надо идти на семь тысяч? — озвучивает свой вопрос Хьюго и поднимает взгляд на Драко. Тот кашляет от дыма, но не говорит Альбусу ни слова, как будто знает, что он тоже потерял самое дорогое. Может, и правда знает, думается Хьюго. Драко был внимательнее сына во многих вещах, он мог понять то, чего не понял — не успел — Скорпиус. 

— Они разбили лагерь на шести с половиной. Дневник экспедиции вел один из авроров, Хэмиш. Дневник нашли маглы вместе с его рюкзаком. И последняя зафиксированная там отметка — шесть тысяч девятьсот пятьдесят, именно туда поднимался Скорпиус вместе с аврором Норрисом, когда сошла лавина, — голос Драко звучит так же ровно, как у Альбуса, когда тот вспоминает о Скорпиусе. 

— Фон артефакта был мощнее на восьми, — включается Альбус и тушит сигарету в стакане из-под огневиски. — Я сам проводил расчеты, когда мы только его обнаружили. Но я не учел, не мог учесть того, что не вижу — снега. Сейчас снега в Гималаях меньше, чем было во времена первой магической. Скорпиус писал об этом и предполагал, что расчеты нужно делать заново.

— Не понимаю, — хмурится Джеймс. — Разве фон тогда не должен быть ниже? 

— Не обязательно. Мы не знаем, что именно за артефакт упал в горах, но мы знаем, что он влияет на пространство веером. Он не пустил первую экспедицию даже к холодной зоне, а на трех тысячах его фон вообще не был виден. Я думаю, что он нестабилен, поэтому диаграмма магического фона не считывается так просто, как с артефактами из гробниц в египетских пирамидах, например. 

Альбус берет магловский карандаш со стола Драко и чертит обычные оси координат в углу карты, как будто ставит на ней еще один крест. 

— При стабильности артефакта, пик был бы там, где мы засекли самый высокий магический фон, — Альбус обводит точку в месте пересечения осей. — Здесь. Тогда и воздействие было бы максимально в этой же точке, и до предгорья доходили бы остаточные волны, если бы доходили вообще. Как если бросить в воду камень и смотреть на круги. Чем дальше — тем слабее. Мы же точно знаем о нескольких пиках, — Альбус ставит точку в левой нижней части схемы, потом такую же — в правой верхней. Соединяет их с точкой в самом центре прямой линией. Крест становится до смешного похож на снежинку. — Я думаю, что первая группа столкнулась на трех тысячах как раз с отголоском. Тот фон, который мы фиксировали на восьми, скорее всего на самом деле не пиковый, потому что на десяти тысячах летают легкомоторки, а их бы сносило в сторону, как и первую экспедицию. Значит, эпицентр находится ниже. Примерно на километр. 

— И мы думаем, что Скорпиус его нашел, — добавляет Драко. — Поэтому...

Поэтому сошла лавина. Поэтому на пяти тысячах маглы нашли только два рюкзака и подранную ткань палатки. Поэтому они вообще смогли подняться так высоко и что-то найти. Озвучивать это даже не нужно.

— Так какой у нас план? — интересуется Джеймс, деловито закатывая рукава водолазки. 

— У нас? — переспрашивает Альбус, и Джеймс криво ухмыляется.

— Если есть хоть один шанс, что я смогу вытащить твою задницу из неприятностей, я им воспользуюсь, братишка. 

— Вы такие... Поттеры, — замечает Драко и смотрит на Хьюго: — Ты ведь не проболтаешься? Я не так уж легально достал нам телепорт.

— Я пойду с вами, — говорит Хьюго и нервно дергает плечом под протестующими взглядами обоих кузенов. — Что? В отличие от вас я хотя бы был в горах.

— Мы с Алом тоже были, — парирует Джеймс. — Я не хочу, чтобы твоя мать оторвала мне голову за...

— Если Гермиона кому и будет отрывать голову, то мне, — говорит Драко, и Хьюго почему-то смешно от того, что все так боятся его мамы. — Я не вправе втравливать в это никого из вас.

— Альбуса втравить ты не постеснялся, — огрызается Джеймс. 

— Ты знаешь, почему. 

— Потому что я лучший ликвидатор артефактов после Скорпиуса, — поспешно вклинивается в перепалку Альбус. — И потому что как раз Драко не стоит идти дальше пятерки. 

— Это еще почему?

— Потому, что вблизи артефакта не должно быть никакого прямого магического воздействия. Мы все полукровки, мы более привычны к отсутствию магии. А меня вообще натаскали на немагические рефлексы. 

— Скорпиус чистокровный.

— Скорпиус — это Скорпиус, — философски замечает Альбус. — И он не хотел бы потерять отца. 

— Как и я не хотел потерять сына.

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка, — озвучивает Альбус ту самую мысль, которую Джеймс и Хьюго боялись услышать с самого начала. — Мы ничего не знаем наверняка.

Проводником оказывается невысокий сухонький непалец, замотанный в блеклые от ветра и солнца тряпки по самые глаза. Он встречает их у подножия Манаслу, у начала пешего туристского трека. Магловская тропа — самая безопасная на этой горе, им даже не потребуется снаряжение, с запасом собранное в громоздкие рюкзаки. Проводник — Ашир — говорит, что палочки они могут оставить в небольшом кособоком доме, врезанном в гору примерно в пятиста метрах вверх. Альбус предпочел бы бросить палочки еще в Бутане, но Драко был прав: если что-то случится, кто-то должен добраться до них как можно быстрее. 

Тропа идет вокруг горы, обеспечивая постепенный подъем и привыкание к высоте, но маршрут занимает две полные недели, если надо только вверх — дней восемь. Срезать не имеет смысла, если никто из них не хочет свалиться с горняшкой и сойти с маршрута. Им нужно привыкнуть. Хотя Альбус, конечно, рванул бы очертя голову вперед, аппарировал сразу на три тысячи и пошел вперед как можно быстрее, потому что терпеть уже невмоготу. Но Скорпиус этого не одобрил бы, и Альбус скрипит зубами, но идет, согнувшись, против ветра вместе со всеми. 

Он готов терпеть хоть месяц, если это означает найти Скорпиуса. Думать о том, что Скорпиус мертв — больно и страшно, хотя Альбус уверен, что Джеймс и Хьюго именно так и считают. Он и сам так думал какое-то время. Пока месяц назад не оторвал обои, закрывающие семейное древо Блэков от чужих глаз в доме на Гриммо. Пока не увидел, что имя Скорпиуса, хоть и поблекло, но не закаменело, как у Сириуса Блэка, Беллатрисы Лейстрендж и матери Скорпиуса, Астории. 

Ашир делает отмашку на перерыв. Они поднимаются уже неделю и дошли до четырех тысяч. Хьюго облегченно сбрасывет рюкзак на землю и садится прямо на него, вытягивая ноги. Он тяжело пьет мутноватую воду из ломкой пластиковой бутылки. У Хьюго красные от солнечного ожога щеки, веснушек почти не видно. Альбус думает, что скоро потребуется что-то посерьезнее жирной магловской мази, потому что на скуле у Хьюго бугрится волдырь, готовый вот-вот лопнуть.

Джеймс бодрится, хотя сгорел едва ли меньше Хьюго — его кожа всегда была чувствительна к солнцу, как и у матери. Когда Джеймс задирает на лоб защитные очки, чтобы вытереть пот, то становится похож на красную панду с белыми кругами вокруг глаз. С отросшей до размеров небольшой и нелепой бородки щетиной он выглядит странно, но все они выглядят не лучше. Даже Драко Малфой сейчас больше походит на бродягу, чем на владельца «Пророка» и книжного издательства. Удивительно, но сгорел он меньше Хьюго и Джеймса.

Альбус задумчиво чешет щеку, глядя в сторону уходящей вверх тропы. Людей вокруг почти нет, хотя трек вокруг Манаслу открыли лет двадцать назад. Ветер бьет в затылок, и Альбус закрывает глаза, облокачиваясь на поток — странное чувство, почти забытое. Последний раз они со Скорпиусом забирались так высоко в горы на экзамене по профпригодности, который нужно было пройти, чтобы получить работу в министерстве. Это было четыре года назад, и Альбус тогда почти решился признаться, сказать наконец-то, что чувствует. Помешала девчонка из французской группы артефактологов, рюкзак которой вызвался тащить Скорпиус после того, как пришлось отказаться от мулов. 

Это было на Кайласе, с суммарным подъемом на пять тысяч. 

До этого уровня всего километр с небольшим, один из самых живописных переходов Самагаон уже позади вместе с монастырем, где они провели ночь. Здесь же год назад останавливался Скорпиус — он писал об этом в письме, последнем, которое Альбус получил сам, по обычной магловской почте на их старый адрес в Лондоне. Письмо дошло под конец ноября, когда Альбуса уже уволили из отдела, и он собирался съезжать с квартиры, в которой все слишком сильно напоминало о Скорпиусе. 

— Осталось немного, — бодро замечает Джеймс, и Альбус благодарно ему улыбается. Джеймс отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей и желания курить, которое ломает и давит на легкие с каждым пройденным метром вверх. 

— Разобьем лагерь на пяти тысячах, — напоминает Альбус, перекрикивая гудящий ветер. 

— Помню, — хмуро отзывается Драко. 

Ашир зовет идти дальше, до пяти вечера им нужно дойти на четырех четыреста. Там их ждет племянница Ашира; она живет на высоте всю жизнь и принимает порой туристов-магов. Они тяжело поднимаются на ноги, взваливают рюкзаки обратно на плечи и идут за более стремительным проводником. Джеймс идет рядом с Альбусом и вполголоса говорит:

— На пятерке надо оставить не только Драко.

— Я бы оставил там вас всех, — вздыхает Альбус и сглатывает противный комок в горле. Голова ватная, его немного мутит, и это погано — ему ни в коем случае нельзя свалиться с ног, пока они не дойдут до семи и не разберутся, что не так с этим чертовым артефактом.

Пока они не найдут Скорпиуса. 

— Ты не посмеешь пойти один на семь тысяч, — кряхтит Джеймс. Альбус замечает, что он прихрамывает на правую ногу, и это плохо — очень, очень плохо. Если его старая квиддичная травма дает о себе знать уже сейчас, то до семи тысяч он просто не дойдет. 

Идти на семерку с Хьюго Альбус не хочет даже больше, чем оставлять Джеймса с Драко Малфоем на стоянке. Ему и так хватит о чем волноваться, рисковать еще и жизнью Хьюго — как-то чересчур. 

Альбус снова думает, что не заслуживает всех этих людей в своей жизни. И уж тем более не заслуживает Джеймса, который подхватывает его, оступившегося, под локоть и не дает упасть кубарем вниз. 

— Блядь, — ругается Альбус и признается: — У меня началась горняшка, Джей. Я хочу спать с самого пробуждения. Это... 

— Мы справимся, — уверяет его Джеймс и кричит Аширу, что им нужна небольшая пауза.

На четыре четыреста они проводят три дня, потому что горная болезнь настигает не только Альбуса, но и Хьюго и Драко. Джеймс удивительным образом держится и пытается беречь ногу, хоть и таскает Хьюго и Альбуса до туалета, где их выворачивает дважды в день. 

— У тебя легкая форма, — говорит как-то ночью Драко, пока Хьюго и Альбус сопят, забывшись тяжелым, беспокойным сном, а они с Джеймсом сидят на каменной аскетичной кухоньке дома племянницы Ашира. За косым окном открывается вид на горную гряду и нависающие над ней гроздья звезд. Звезды здесь выглядят как-то чудно, совсем непривычно. 

Джеймс оглушительно зевает:

— Ерунда.

— Ты пойдешь на семь тысяч в снег и лед. Это не будет ерундой, если тебе станет хуже. Альбуса сломает, если с тобой что-то случится, — замечает Драко и кисло цедит чай из сколотого блюдца. Вкуса он не чувствует.

— Со мной ничего не случится, потому что я должен вернуть его домой. Почему ты не позвал с собой кого-то еще? С твоими связями можно было найти артефактолога. Более подготовленного.

— Мне кажется, если Скорпиус и правда жив, то вытащить его должен именно твой брат. Скорпиус не простил бы, если бы я скрыл от Альбуса Поттера что-то вроде этой экспедиции, — Драко пожимает плечами, и Джеймс неожиданно понимает — правда понимает.

— Не могу даже представить, через что вы с ним прошли за этот год. 

— И не надо, Джеймс. Ни за что не надо.

— Ты знаешь, да?

— Все знают, кроме Скорпиуса. 

— Не думал, что он такой тугодум, — ворчливо отзывается Джеймс. Он косится на освещенный тусклой электрической лампочкой профиль Драко и говорит: — Отец был не прав на твой счет. Ты не трус.

— Был им, — признается Драко и плотнее кутается в махровый плед, от которого пахнет затхлостью и пылью. — Вы похожи на своего отца. Что ты, что Альбус, каждый по-своему. Но оба такие же упрямые. И так же не готовы говорить о своих проблемах.

— Что поделать, если мы тоже потерянное поколение, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Когда ты учишься в Хогвартсе, все это кажется нормальным. Ты сам себе кажешься нормальным, если, конечно, ты не Ал Поттер. Но сейчас я понимаю, что мы все и правда поломанные. У нас у всех проблемы с доверием. Мы выросли на историях о том, как наши родители сами сделали нечто великое, и мы ни разу не задумывались о том, насколько это неправильно, что они вообще в этом участвовали. 

— У многих из нас просто не было выбора, — замечает Драко.

— Так у нас его не было тоже, — Джеймс вздыхает. — Мы все по-прежнему рабы своих фамилий и сложившегося уклада. Просто уклад этот немного другой. Может быть, родители и выиграли войну, но главную битву они все-таки проиграли. И выигрывать ее даже не нам.

— А ты повзрослел, — с уважением в голосе говорит Драко. — Твой отец в тридцать об этом не думал. Да и не смог бы, при всем желании. 

— Ты рассуждал, — Джеймс ухмыляется, поймав удивленный взгляд. — Я работаю в Отделе Тайн и часто бываю в министерском архиве. Я видел твои статьи. Ты действительно поднял «Пророк» на новый уровень.

— Эту газету давно пора было почистить. Хотя...

— Я знаю про ваш с отцом четвертый курс. Он рассказывал. «Поттер — вонючка», серьезно? 

— Мне было четырнадцать, — со смешком защищается Драко. — У меня, кстати, осталась парочка. 

— Хочу один, когда мы вернемся, — улыбается Джеймс.

— Обязательно найду, — хмыкает Драко и бросает взгляд на мерно тикающие часы на стене. — Иди спать, Джеймс. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Конечно.

Джеймс поднимается, хрустя коленями и неловко смеется. Он потягивается, чувствуя, как закаменели мышцы. Нога ноет, противно и раздражающе, и он старается лишний раз на нее не наступать.

— С такой ногой ты далеко не уйдешь, — говорит Драко и исчезает в глубине домика, копается в своем рюкзаке. — Возьми. Это поможет. — Он бросает Джеймсу у руки тубу с пахучей мазью. 

— Что это? — подозрительно принюхивается Джеймс.

— Обезболивающее. Наш фамильный рецепт. Брать что-то другое не рискнул, потому что магический фон сильнее. 

Джеймс кивает и благодарно хлопает Драко по плечу.

— Спасибо. Если...

— Не надо, Джеймс. Не хочу думать о «если нет». 

— Кончено, — соглашается он и уходит в сторону узкой и жутко неудобной ванны. Туба в его рука приятно холодит ладонь.

Снег набивается за шиворот, и болью простреливает позвоночник. Альбус вбивает крюк в ледяную стену перед собой. Следом за ним кряхтит, поднимаясь, Джеймс. До семи тысяч остается совсем немного — метров двести вверх. Но пройти их до ночи они не успеют. Закатные лучи уже окрашивают снега в нежно-розовый и желтый. 

— Красиво, — замечает откуда-то снизу Джеймс, и Альбус нервно и хрипло смеется, чувствуя, как холод обжигает легкие. Думать о том, каково здесь было Скорпиусу, невозможно. 

— Эстет нахер, — хмыкает Альбус и подтягивает себя выше, опираясь ногой о небольшой выступ. — Там есть пологий кусок, мы сможем отдохнуть.

— Заночевать?

— Как пойдет.

После подъема, они лежат долгую минуту, пытаясь надышаться, и глядят в сумрачное небо над ними. Лагерь остался далеко позади, как и Хьюго с Драко. Сейчас вокруг ни души, кроме них с Джеймсом, и единственное, что разрушает звенящую тишину — их сбивчивое дыхание. 

— Не представляю, как Скорпиус сюда поднялся, — говорит Джеймс.

— Он готовился, — вяло отзывается Альбус. — Как ты?

— Пойдет.

— Джей.

— Нога снова ноет, — неохотно говорит тот и садится. Снег скрипит под его весом и осыпается вниз, в пустоту ущелья. — Драко дал мне одну фигню, должна помочь.

— Драко? 

— Не только же тебе называть его по имени, — пожимает плечами Джеймс и оглушительно зевает: — Может, здесь разведем костер? Там есть что-то вроде ниши. Вполне способна защитить от ветра. 

— Можно, — соглашается Альбус и, вздохнув, ползком поднимается выше. — Джей, — тревожным голосом зовет он, и от его тона у Джеймса холодеет что-то внутри.

Джеймс не спрашивает. Он поднимается выше и не сразу понимает, на что уставился Альбус. 

— Блядь, — ругается Джеймс, когда замечает — холодные, застывшие, синие пальцы выглядывают из-под снега, скрюченные в предсмертной судороге. Не нужно быть пророком, чтобы понять, чего испугался Альбус. 

— Ал, — зовет его Джеймс и подбирается ближе, сгребая брата в неловкие от кучи одежды объятья. — Это не может быть он.

— П-почему? — запинается Альбус, и Джеймс даже через толщу теплой одежды чувствует, как его трясет. 

— Потому что при всех твоих расчетах лавина должна была снести его ниже. Сильно ниже, чем на шесть восемьсот.

— Охеренно утешил, придурок, — выдавливает Альбус и замолкает — только плечи судорожно вздрагивают. Джеймс чувствует, как промерзают к черту его колени, думает, что Драко Малфой его за это наверняка отчитает, но Альбус важнее всего вокруг. И Джеймс просто не может позволить ему сломаться. Не сейчас, когда они почти добрались до семи тысяч и гребаного артефакта. 

— Ал, посмотри на меня, — Джеймс заставляет его обернуться. — Скорпиусу нужно, чтобы ты был в фокусе, слышишь? 

— Как будто ты веришь, что он еще может быть жив.

— Неважно, во что верю я. Важно, во что веришь ты. И, эй, я же все равно пошел с тобой, Ал. 

— Прости, — ломко говорит Альбус и болезненным тоном просит: — Давай поднимемся выше. Я не могу, Джей. Правда не могу. 

— Конечно, — обещает Джеймс и поднимается, несмотря на боль в ноге. 

Каким-то немыслимым чудом они добираются до шести девятисот к темноте. До точки, которую последней отметил Скорпиус, остается буквально пятьдесят метров, но в темноте не видно ни черта даже в горах, а еще — страшно, до одури, до дрожи страшно, что ошибся. Обманулся. Поверил в несбыточное. 

Альбус совсем не может уснуть этой ночью. Забывается на несколько минут и снова пялится в свод палатки, которую едва не сносит порывами ветра. Забывается снова, но просыпается от собственного крика сорванным, хриплым голосом, потому что во сне его царапали застывшие во льдах пальцы. Умом Альбус понимает, что Джеймс прав. Это не мог быть Скорпиус. Хотя бы потому, что у Скорпиуса не было на пальце обручального кольца. Могло бы быть, если бы та француженка с Кайласа согласилась погостить в Англии летом. Могло бы быть, если бы Роза Грейнджер-Уизли не послала Скорпиуса подальше на шестом курсе. Могло бы...

Альбусу снова чертовски хочется курить, но делать это на высоте после горняшки — самоубийство. Здесь и так слишком мало кислорода, а до зоны смерти остался всего-то километр. Те самые восемь тысяч. Альбус держится — ради Скорпиуса, ради его отца, ради Джеймса, в конце концов. Ради Хьюго, который себя же сожрет, если что-то случится. 

Но как же, черт возьми, больно. 

«Ничего страшного, — говорил Скорпиус перед тем, как отправиться в Бангладеш год назад. — Нас и раньше иногда посылали на разные задания».

Да, было. Все было. Вот только никогда до этого задания не были такими опасными. Альбус это знал, знал и Скорпиус. Просто бодрился, придурок. 

Альбус и Джеймс поднимаются еще на пятьдесят метров до полудня следующего дня. Солнце колюче жалит обкусанные морозом щеки, в глазах пестрит от алмазных бликов и белого-белого снега вокруг. Альбус чувствует себя обманутым, поверженным, убитым. Потому что на метры вокруг — ничего. Сплошное белое, сплошной снег, а фон от артефакта не ощущается, как ни настраивай свой внутренний компас. 

Альбусу хочется кричать. Прямо как тогда, на шестом курсе, когда Скорпиус отнимал у него сигареты. 

Только теперь ему больнее.

Альбус не уверен, что может потерять Скорпиуса снова. 

— Быть не может, — бормочет Джеймс за его плечом и бестолково стучит заледеневшей рацией по руке. Рация включаться даже не думает.

— Я не понимаю, — бессильно выдает Альбус. Глаза слезятся то ли от солнца, то ли от осознания, что где-то он все же облажался. Снова становится невозможно дышать, Альбус яростно рычит сквозь сжатые обветренные губы.

— Ал, — окликает его Джеймс. — Мы видим только одну сторону склона. Давай обойдем. 

Альбус понуро кивает, и они плетутся через снег против ветра. Порывы бьют в лицо, обжигая и совсем не щадя. Темный провал посреди снега они замечают два часа спустя, когда Альбус уже опасался наткнуться на собственные заметенные следы. Непогода усиливается — валит снег, залепляя очки, ветер усиливается. Джеймс снова прихрамывает, и Альбусу стыдно, что он втянул его в это. 

К тому моменту, как они подходят к провалу, метет так, что они едва видят друг друга. Альбус цепляется за трос, которым они с Джеймсом связаны, и пугается, когда тот резко дергает вниз.

— Спустимся, — кричит Джеймс и первым идет к ущелью. Ущелье узкое, длинное, его стенки почти смыкаются, но если расчистить снег, то вполне можно пролезть. Можно ли будет выбраться, оба почему-то не думают, синхронно опускаясь на колени и начиная откапывать проход задубевшими на ветру перчатками. 

Они спускаются внутрь ущелья осторожно, цепляя страховочный трос. Оказывается не так уж глубоко, но из-за розы ветров в это место наметает гораздо меньше снега, и на дне ущелья его почти нет. Альбус замечает оборванный трос, свисающий чуть в стороне от их с Джеймсом, и на секунду шум в ушах перекрывает все остальные звуки, даже завывающую над ними метель. 

Альбус делает шаг в сторону, и головная боль обрушивается на него не иначе как лавиной — виски как будто сверлит, затылок ломит. Альбус пошатывается, пытается ухватиться хотя бы за что-то, цепляется пальцами за снег и что-то неожиданно теплое, живое, но перед глазами все плывет и темнеет, тело не ощущается, и он падает. Джеймс подбегает почти тут же, по какому-то наитию оттаскивает его в сторону и бьет по щекам — не жалея. 

— С-сука, — стонет Альбус и отползает еще дальше в сторону. Боль не отпускает, но притупляется.

— Ты чего? Опять горняшка? — у Джеймса очень обеспокоенный тон.

Альбус нервно смеется.

— Я знаю, где он. Артефакт. Я знаю. 

— Нда? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Джеймс и озирается. — Но я ничего не вижу. И не чувствую. Ты уверен?

— Уверен, — Альбус едва может перестать смеяться. Этот звук кажется чуждым и неуместным, от него саднит горло и сводит челюсти. Джеймс еще раз бьет его по щеке, и боль отрезвляет. — Спасибо, — неловко говорит он. — Так вот, артефакт. Я его чувствую. 

— И?

— И я был прав. Он нестабилен. Меня шарахнуло, когда я прошел вон там, в метре от места, где мы спустились, — Альбус слабо машет рукой и пытается встать, но Джеймс не дает, удерживает.

— Выдохни. Это было больше похоже на паническую атаку, чем на что-то еще.

— Так совпало, — пожимает плечами Альбус, но встать больше не пытается. — Увидел трос и подумал — а если Скорпиус тоже сюда спускался? Тогда и зацепило. Я буду в порядке. Должен, чтобы сломать эту штуку и запереть ее понадежнее. Ты знал, что Манаслу — один из опасных восьмитысячников? Почти четверть тех, кто пытается ее покорить, погибают. 

— Ал.

— Что? Это факт.

— Артефакт, Ал. Давай ты подумаешь о нем.

— А я и думаю. Помнишь, я говорил, что по слухам сюда упал самолет, который вез артефакт? Для Гриндевальда? 

— Ну. Ты говорил, Скорпиус нашел что-то об этом в старых газетах.

— Да. Только, кажется, они ошибались, — Альбус раскрывает сжатую в кулак ладонь, голую, потерявшую перчатку на спуске, и смотрит, как завороженный, на робкий, едва зеленый цветок, баюкает его на ладони и почему-то улыбается. — Артефакт, может, и правда искали. Только никакой самолет его не вез. Самолет тоже его искал.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю, к чему ты, — Джеймс с опаской оглядывает Альбуса, пока не спотыкается взглядом о цветок на ладони. — Нет. Ты не хочешь сказать, что все это из-за какого-то...

Альбус предупредительно шипит и затыкает Джеймсу рот свободной рукой. 

— Не смей говорить неучтиво об артефакте. Тем более когда это не совсем тот тип артефакта, что мы все ожидали увидеть. 

— Так это трава?

— Эдельвейс, Джей. Самый настоящий эдельвейс, который почему-то растет на высоте в семь тысяч метров под толщей из снега и льда. Я видел такие цветы ниже по склону, еще до линии снегов. Но они не фонили ни капли. А этот — фонит.

— И ты его сорвал.

— Я случайно, — Альбус снова нервно хихикает. — Когда падал. Но он все равно фонит. Он — особенный, Джей. Другой. 

— И что мы будем с этим делать?

— Переждем метель для начала. 

— А потом?

— А потом найдем Скорпиуса. Метель не природная, Джей. Это все артефакт.

— Ал...

— Я знаю, как это сделать, Джей. Правда знаю. Живого или мертвого — я должен его найти. — Альбус прячет цветок под куртку и как-то глупо улыбается одними губами. — Эдельвейс означает «благородный» и «белый». Представляешь, Скорп ведь писал о нем. Что привезет его, если найдет. Теперь его привезу я. 

— Привезешь, — соглашается Джеймс и опускается рядом с братом, навалившись спиной на стену ущелья. Думать тяжело, анализировать больно, а Альбус кажется почти сумасшедшим, но почему-то впервые за последние дни Джеймс готов ему поверить. Поверить, что они действительно смогут найти Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Метель стихает, когда Джеймс успевает задремать. Вход в ущелье замело, но снег не успевает покрыться коркой, и Альбус сбрасывает его вниз с помощью ледоруба. Его обсыпает белым с ног до головы, он фыркает и отплевывается, но продолжает расчищать путь обратно. Вместе со снегом ему под ноги падает карабин с куском плотной ткани — его, похоже, вырвало с мясом, когда владельца засыпало ледяной волной. 

Карабины все одинаковые, но почему-то Альбусу кажется, что этот — Скорпиуса. Он цепляет его к своему рюкзаку, проверяет сохранность эдельвейса под курткой и будит Джеймса, тряхнув за плечо.

— Расчистил нам выход? — сонно бормочет Джеймс, глядя на заснеженную шапку брата, и тот кривит губы в подобии улыбки.

— Расчистил. 

— Тогда выдвигаемся? — Джеймс поднимается на ноги и с хрустом потягивается, выдыхая пар изо рта.

— Не совсем. Мне просто нужно было немного больше естественного освещения. — Альбус осторожно достает эдельвейс и передает Джеймсу. — Подержи. У меня все еще есть артефакт, который нужно обезвредить.

— Ты знаешь, как?

— Я лучший ликвидатор артефактов после Скорпиуса, — напоминает Альбус и открывает рюкзак в поисках всего, что необходимо. — Артефакты реагируют не на саму магию, иначе нас с тобой бы здесь даже не было. Они реагируют на проводники — палочки, зачарованные вещицы. Иногда на защитные амулеты, хотя щитовые чары артефактов не касаются, пока не направлены на них. Природная же магия их, как правило, не задевает. Наш случай немного нетипичный, потому что артефактом редко становится природный объект. 

— Ты всегда умничаешь, когда работаешь? — интересуется Джеймс, и Альбус хмыкает:

— Ты еще не слышал Скорпиуса. Так вот, — он достает из рюкзака припасенную заранее деревянную шкатулку с резными боками, — природные артефакты не сопротивляются только природе. Поэтому приглушить фон можно, например, деревом. В худшем случае — камнем. Дай его сюда.

Они кладут цветок, который и не думает увядать, в шкатулку. Альбус закрывает выдвижную крышку медленно, бормоча себе под нос слова, которые Джеймс не узнает — это точно не латынь. Шкатулка закрывается, и на секунду резьба по бокам вспыхивает алым. Альбус тревожно хмурит брови и говорит еще пару незнакомых слов. Резьба мигает белым, и он удовлетворенно кивает. 

— Теперь колдовать безопасно? — напряженно интересуется Джеймс.

— Нет пока, — Альбус достает перочинный ножик и, выдохнув, с нажимом проводит лезвием по ладони — прямо вдоль линии жизни. Кровь капает на крышку шкатулки неаккуратными кляксами. Альбус произносит знакомое «Коллопортус» и дует на капли. Те исчезают, растворяясь в дереве. — Вот теперь безопасно.

— Но ты же сказал Коллопортус.

— Беспалочковое, напрямую. Простое заклинание без посредника — это не то, что может потревожить артефакт, когда он запечатан на первом уровне. 

— И ты всегда так делаешь?

— Нет, — Альбус пожимает плечами, пряча шкатулку под куртку. — Иногда я использую Бомбарду. 

— Не уверен, что хочу знать.

— Прислушайся, — говорит Альбус, и Джеймс замирает, вслушиваясь в тишину. Неожиданно она не кажется такой уж звенящей — в глубине ущелья, куда едва ли можно протиснуться с рюкзаком из-за наросшего льда, как будто что-то...

— Лед тает, — объясняет Альбус и улыбается потрескавшимися губами. — Значит, я был прав.

— В чем? — Джеймс чувствует себя глупо, задавая столько вопросов младшему брату, но тому, кажется, плевать.

— Природные артефакты редко оказываются темными. Они чаще артефакты-хранители. И тот умысел, с которым ты вступаешь с ним в контакт, твое прошлое, все влияет на то, как артефакт на тебя отреагирует. Они очень чуткие. И они не убивают, Джей, если ты не хочешь навредить. 

— То есть...

— Скорпиус столько писал о том, как здесь красиво. У него не было злого умысла. И судя по тому, что метель была над ущельем, он здесь. А значит, что пора нам с тобой немного поработать ледорубами, потому что использовать заклинания, пока мы его не найдем, я не буду. Страшно.

Альбус бросает Джеймсу ледоруб и отцепляет от карабина второй. 

— Готов поиграть в героя?

— Когда я отказывался?

Снег и лед летит в глаза уже обоим. Альбус кусает губы, чтобы не улыбаться раньше времени, сосредоточенно хмурит брови. Джеймсу почему-то кажется, что в этот момент Альбус похож на себя прежнего, каким он был до того, как Скорпиус пропал в Гималаях. От этой мысли тепло, и Джеймс старается, вбивая ледоруб в снежную стену перед собой. 

На пустоту наталкивается первым именно Джеймс. Снег ломается под его ледорубом, проваливается внутрь. Из дыры почему-то веет теплом. Снежная ловушка, которую он прорубил, глубокая, темная, и Джеймс едва ли может что-то разглядеть. Альбус бросается к рюкзаку за фонариком и светит внутрь, отпихивая Джеймса в сторону.

Джеймс не обижается, потому что луч искусственного света сперва суетливо выхватывает только лед, а потом — бледное, белое, как снег вокруг, лицо Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Альбус рядом, кажется, едва держит себя в руках. Скорпиус не похож на живого — совсем. На его ресницах и волосах иней, он кажется сделанным изо льда, а не плоти и крови. 

— Блядь, — ругается Альбус и цепляется за руку Джеймса, пытаясь дышать. 

— Ал, все...

— Не говори мне, что все будет хорошо, пока сам в этом не уверен, — шипит Альбус и спрашивает: — Можешь наколдовать Инсендио? У меня никогда не выходило без палочки. Огонь — не моя стихия.

Джеймс без лишних вопросов поджигает снег, и это буквально самое странное, что он делал в своей жизни. Он даже не был уверен, что это получится — просто сделал. Альбус смотрит, как капли воды стекают вниз, как пламя бросает отблески и тени на лицо Скорпиуса, и думает о том, что весь кошмар последнего года наконец-то завершается. 

Скорпиус открывает глаза, когда Альбус укрывает его шуршащим магловским изотермическим покрывалом. Согревающие чары делают их пребывание в ущелье не самым безопасным, но Джеймс обещал в случае чего поддержать наброшенный Альбусом щит. 

Взгляд Скорпиуса не очень осмысленный, едва сфокусированный. Он с трудом разлепляет спекшиеся губы и пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только хрип. Альбус нервно смеется.

— Попридержи гиппогрифов, Скорп, — просит он и, не сдержавшись, касается пальцами его щеки, отводит со лба намокшие от талого льда волосы. Хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно. — Ты был замурован во льду целый год, ты едва ли сможешь сейчас шевелиться. Мы тебя вытащим, и я все расскажу, хорошо? 

Скорпиус согласно моргает, и его взгляд такой теплый, что сердце Альбуса разбивается вдребезги. 

Они спускаются гораздо быстрее, даже несмотря на то, что Скорпиуса приходится нести почти что на себе. Дорога вниз, дорога домой — всегда короче, это знает каждый магл, не то что волшебник. Когда до базы на пяти тысячах остается метров пятьсот вниз по склону, включается рация. Джеймс слушает треск помех, ухмыляется, оглянувшись на брата, который спускается следом вместе со Скорпиусом и вряд ли замечает что-либо вокруг. Джеймс жмет на кнопку и говорит:

— Мы скоро будем. Втроем.

— Хорошие новости, — отвечает Хьюго. — Драко ругается с Аширом, но я его сейчас позову. Как... 

— Не зови. Пусть будет сюрприз. 

Позднее Драко Малфой отвесит Джеймсу подзатыльник и скажет, что от таких сюрпризов может и сердце отказать. Джеймс посмеется. Альбус будет смотреть на Скорпиуса, чьи щеки уже не кажутся такими бледными, как на восьмое чудо света. Хьюго будет улыбаться и говорить, что теперь никто не посмеет оторвать им головы за эту авантюру. А Скорпиус будет смотреть на них всех и немного не верить, что все это — правда. 

Потому что последнее, что Скорпиус помнит, — это крик аврора Норриса, нарастающий гул, боль в руке от перекрутившего запястье троса и много-много снега. Холода.

Скорпиус тогда только и успел, что подумать — как жаль, что Альбус не получит его письма и клык ирбиса. 

— Признайся ему уже, — советует Альбусу Джеймс, когда они спустя неделю спускаются с перевала Ларкья Ла. Скорпиус, основательно подлатанный и подлеченный отцом и его запасом зелий, уже идет сам — медленно, прихрамывая на ту же ногу, что и Джеймс, постоянное потирая ноющее и переломанное в нескольких местах запястье, но сам. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, какой у него сейчас бардак в голове? — говорит Альбус и отводит взгляд. — Не время и не место.

— По-моему, лучше не придумаешь. 

Альбус только мотает головой и упрямо сжимает губы.

— Ал, — зовет его уже Скорпиус, и лицо Альбуса вмиг преображается — исчезает хмурая морщинка между бровей, губы изгибаются в улыбке — слишком светлой и искренней, непривычной. Альбус тормозит, бросает на Джеймса извиняющийся взгляд и поднимается навстречу Скорпиусу на несколько метров. Подставляет руку, чтобы Скорпиус мог опереться и выдохнуть. Драко Малфой проходит мимо них, настолько очевидно давая Альбусу шанс, что тому даже больно его разочаровывать. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает Альбус, изучая бледное лицо напротив. У Скорпиуса почему-то шелушится кожа, у него треснутые губы и не сошедшая до конца ссадина на скуле. Но он все равно кажется Альбусу невозможно красивым. 

— Хотел отдать тебе кое-что, — почему-то смущенно говорит Скорпиус и вытаскивает из кармана точно такую же деревянную шкатулку, как та, что все еще лежит в кармане куртки Альбуса. Альбус озадаченно моргает, а когда Скорпиус подцепляет крышку ногтем и сдвигает в сторону, улыбается еще шире — так, что становится больно от натяжения сгоревшей кожи. В шкатулке лежит эдельвейс — обычный, простой эдельвейс. Горный цветок, от которого совсем не фонит. Эдельвейс безо всякой магии. 

— Ты нашел, — глупо замечает Альбус.

— Я обещал привезти его тебе. Подумал, если шкатулка сдерживает магию артефактов, сбережет и его от увядания. Сработало.

— Сработало, — как-то механически повторяет Альбус. — Я...

— Когда на меня падали тонны снега, я думал только о том, что не смогу вернуться к тебе, — признается Скорпиус. 

— Прости меня. Я должен был быть рядом, — севшим голосом говорит Альбус и видит удивление в чужих глазах.

— А я не должен был отправляться сюда без тебя. И теперь я подарил тебе эдельвейс. — Скорпиус выглядит так, будто на что-то намекает, но Альбус не понимает почему. Скорпиус закатывает глаза и, наклонившись, целует Альбуса, обхватив его лицо ладонями. 

Губы Скорпиуса сухие, а из трещинок выступает кровь. Альбус рефлекторно слизывает кончиком языка алые крапинки, нервно смеется и прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Скорпиуса. Он не уверен, когда успел поймать Скорпиуса за руки, но сжимает его пальцы, как самое дорогое на свете. 

— Дурак, — говорит Скорпиус и тут же спешит пояснить: — Оба дураки. Столько времени потеряли.

— Но нашли все-таки больше, — слабо спорит Альбус и боится, что разревется, как девчонка. В глазах щиплет, и он крепко жмурится, сбивчиво дышит: — Ты... ты уверен, что это не адреналин или что-то еще?

— Уверен, — твердо отвечает Скорпиус и снова легко касается его губ своими.

Альбус слышит, как совершенно неделикатно присвистывает Хьюго, посмеивается Драко Малфой, а Джеймс демонстративно аплодирует. Альбус ухмыляется в поцелуй, обхватывает Скорпиуса за шею, притягивая ближе, и вскидывает вверх свободную руку, демонстрируя этим троим средний палец.


End file.
